Family Ties
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: When Len's cousin Tamaki comes to spend the summer with him, Len isn't exactly pleased about sharing his space with his air-headed cousin. Crossover feat LCDo and Ouran Host Club. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first attempt at a crossover. Let me know what you guys think, will you? This is just a prologue, if you like it, I'll add on more chapters._**

**_Features La Corda D'oro and Ouran High School Host Club._**

* * *

"Len, may I come in?" The soft voice issued from outside the door.

Len let down his violin and turned towards the source. An impatient sigh escaped from his lips as he went to open the door, wanting nothing more than to continue playing.

"Mother."

The beautiful slim woman whom he resembled so immensely glided gracefully into his room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing Len, I know you were practicing, but I just wanted to inform you of something."

"Of what mother?" Len asked quietly.

"Your Uncle Suoh is planning on staying with us for the summer holidays. Tamaki is coming with him."

"What?" The little peace Len had managed to achieve from playing his violin vanished in one big puff.

_Cousin Tamaki was coming? COUSIN TAMAKI?_

"Now Len, don't make that face. Your Uncle Suoh is very fond of you. I know you're not very fond of Tamaki kun but why not give him a chance? He tries to make contact with you, why don't you try opening up to him a bit?"

"We have nothing in common." Len's reply was short and filled with irritance. He would have rather been told to live in the South Pole with the Abominable Snowman as a roommate than endure living under the same roof as cousin Tamaki.

"You do so. Both of you are very talented musicians. Tamaki plays piano very well after all."

"But that's _all_ we have in common", emphasized Len, trying to make his mother see things from his point of view.

"It's as a good a topic as any to start with. There won't be any change in the matter Len, no matter how much you may dislike the idea. They'll be here in two weeks."

"And how long will they be staying?"

"That depends on your father. But at maximum, they might be here for a month."

"_A month?_" Repeated Len incredulously.

"It's summer vacation after all Len. It's a good opportunity for you to socialize instead of locking yourself in your room all the while."

"But…"

"Two weeks, Len", his mother repeated before exiting his room.

The second he heard her footsteps fading, Len closed his room door and resisted the urge to rip his hair out.

Tamaki wasn't a bad person exactly. He was just nauseatingly sweet and cheerful and loud. Not to mention an idiot. Yes, he was a loud-mouthed idiot who was always determined to see the better side of things. And Len was stuck with him for a whole month.

.X.X.X.

"Hosts, please listen up."

Attentively, the occupants of music room number three all looked up at the speaker. Tamaki Suoh cleared his throat for effect before continuing.

"I am taking a vacation in another two weeks time. I am going to Yokohama to spend time in my uncle's house."

"That's nice Tamaki, it'll do you some good." Haruhi looked at him with large brown eyes.

"All of you-" Tamaki swept his hand across the room "-are coming with me."

"But, won't that be problematic? I mean, it's a family gathering after all", Kyouya pointed out.

"I think there's a hotel owned by one of my relatives in Yokohama", Hunny senpai chimed in, his beloved Usa-chan tucked under one arm. "We can all stay there!"

"It's settled then! We're all going!" Exclaimed Tamaki, while glitter-joy appeared to emanate from his eyes.

"Karou? Hikaru? How come you haven't said anything?" enquired Kyouya, looking at the pair of flame-haired boys.

"This is kind of a let-down", Hikaru stated plainly as though he had been asked the time.

"Yeah, I was hoping for something more exotic. This is really sub-standard of you, milord", added Kaoru as he uninterestedly ran a finger across the rim of a tea-cup.

"That's no way to talk to family! Family is family, no matter what!" Tamaki shot passionately at the twins. "And that is no way to talk to your father!"

"All right then. Please tell us, _Dad_, why such a lame vacation spot?" retorted the twins sarcastically.

"Gah…I can't believe you just…Mommy!" Cried out Tamaki, addressing Kyouya as he quickly bent himself into a ball and turned away to the 'sulk corner'.

"It will certainly save the club of some expenses. I mean, with the lodging and food free, thanks to Hunny senpai's offer, the club will gain a profit of almost twelve percent if we go." Immediately, the shrewd thinker stated the pros and waited.

"Well, it beats being bored to death at home." Hikaru stretched and cast a lazy look at Tamaki's crouched form.

"Does…does that mean you'll come?" Hesitantly, Tamaki looked over his shoulder with puppy-dog eyes.

"Hmm." The twins muttered in agreement.

"That's great!" In a flash and with stars in his eyes, Tamaki gripped all the members of the Host Club into a tight embrace.

"You have no complaints, right Takashi?" Questioned Hunny senpai, addressing his question to the tall, silent Mori senpai.

"Um." Was all he said.

* * *

_**Reviews please?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for the gap, college is killing me! Well, thank you readers, who have surprisingly given encouraging reviews for a story I wasn't even sure of getting any hits! Sorry if a little OOC-ness is observed here, the thing is, this is my first time writing using OHSHC characters and also my first fic featuring Len.**_

_**The fact is, I'm really bad with rudeness and sarcasm, so I've stayed away from Len all this while…but a couple of readers PM'd me requesting me to try…so here's the result. I hope you like it.**_

_**Oh, and I don't think the manga has given Len's dad a name…have they? So I've taken it upon myself to christen him in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**

****"Yuzuru!"

"Kiyoshi!"

In absolute delight, the two men warmly embraced each other.

"It's been so long!"

"It has, but you haven't changed much!"

Len stood hesitantly at the foot of the staircase as his father continued to speak with his uncle. Well, not his uncle exactly. Yuzuru Suoh was actually his mother's fourth cousin, and a close friend of his father's, but Len had called him 'uncle' for as long as he could remember.

"Len, is that you?" Uncle Suoh now fixed his gaze on the blue-haired boy.

"Ohaya Uncle Suoh," Len said politely, bowing towards the light-haired man.

"There's no need for all those formalities you squirt!"

Before Len had managed to fully straighten, he found himself pulled into a bear hug that forced all the air out of his lungs.

"You've grown so much! You were just thirteen when I last saw you!"

When he finally let go, Len scurried a safe distance away from his uncle's suffocating grasp. Hugs were something he wasn't used to; the most familial type of affection he had ever received was the soft stroke of his mother's hand across the top of his head, or the occasional pat on the shoulder from his father.

"I swear Kiyoshi, that boy's become even less affectionate since the last time I saw him! Is he allergic to love or something?"

Kiyoshi laughed good-naturedly. "No, he's just very reserved." The blue-haired man went next to Len and softly clapped his shoulder. "By the way, where is Tamaki?"

"Still in Kobe with any luck," muttered Len under his breath, earning a slight nudge from his father.

"Well, I remember him getting into the car with me. Oye Tamaki!" Yuzuru stuck his head out the door, earning a look of shock from Len.

"He doesn't remember if Tamaki got into the car or not?" he hissed to his father.

"It's just a joke Len. Come on, don't be so serious."

"Coming dad!" called a voice from outside that had all the energy of a summer sun.

"Tamaki, watch out-!"

A dull crash resounded from outside, causing Len to wince. A few moments later, Tamaki came inside, a sheepish grin on his face, and some dirt caked on his white sneakers.

"Ah, I think those were your wife's begonias Kiyoshi", said Yuzuru looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Uncle Tsukimori", said Tamaki in an apologetic tone. "I'll order you another pot."

"Another pot of what?" Misa Hamai entered the room.

"Tamaki!"

"Aunt Misa!" Tamaki quickly tore off his dirty sneakers and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm sorry about your begonias Aunt Misa", he said, with large liquid eyes. "I really didn't see them and I just…"

"It's okay Tamaki, just leave them be."

_The guy hasn't been here for three seconds, and he already caused damages,_ Len thought in distaste.

"Len kun!" Tamaki detached himself from his aunt to hook onto Len.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Len forcibly broke free from Tamaki's hug. "Don't do that."

"Aw Len, you haven't changed at all. Not even a smile!"

Tamaki placed the tips of his index fingers near the corners of Len's mouth and attempted to push his thin straight lips into a curve. This was met with an impatient huff and Len recoiling away from Tamaki in disgust.

"Keep your hands to yourself Tamaki, I don't like being touched."

"That's just 'cause you're not used to it. Here, it'll get better each time it happens," Tamaki said in a smooth voice which implied no innuendo but had Len taking a few precautionary steps backwards.

_He's straight right?_

"Don't make him uncomfortable Tamaki," his father called to him.

"But dad, all I'm trying to do is-"

His words were cut short as the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway reached his ears.

"That must be my daughter and sons! I hope their mommy came with them!" Without further ado, Tamaki ran outside again.

Len's eyes widened before he turned to look over his shoulder at Misa.

"Daughter and sons?" He asked her, wondering how on earth he managed to produce a family of multiple kin at the age of 18.

Even his mother looked puzzled now. "Daughter and sons?" She questioned to her cousin.

Yuzuru sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry for his obscure language; he has a tendency to forget that not everyone thinks like him. When he said _daughter and sons_, he was referring to the members of the club he has founded at Ouran. He uses it to imply the closeness that should exist between the members."

"And mommy would refer to…?" asked Len wondering if he even wanted to know.

Yuzuru chuckled now. "It's just a title the other members have kept for them. Since Tamaki founded the club, he's called daddy, and the vice president Kyouya, is referred to as mommy."

Len quirked an eyebrow at his uncle's explanation. Somehow, rather than making Tamaki seem less eccentric, it had solidified Len's long lasting impression of him; _IDIOT_.

Now multiple footsteps were heard outside on the porch.

"Here's my family!" announced the blond haired boy as he lively stepped back into the hall.

A group of 6 were now all politely removing their shoes near the doorway. One by one they stepped inside. Len took them in; a pair of twins, a tall strong looking senior, one was wearing glasses, another looked hardly fit to be in kindergarten, and the last to enter was a girl whose brown hair was cropped short into a stylish boy-cut.

"This is mommy," said Tamaki putting a hand on the bespectacled boy's shoulder. "But he's known to others as Ootori Kyouya."

"Thank you for having us," Kyouya said politely and stepping towards Mrs. Tsukimori while flourishing a large colorful bouquet towards her.

Misa accepted them with a smile. "Thank you Ootori kun, these are lovely."

"These two-" Tamaki gestured to the twins "are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Ohaya Tsukimori dono," they said in unison bowing slightly towards Len's parents.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi. But we call him Mori senpai." Tamaki gestured towards the tall six foot silent senior who was glancing down at everyone in the room.

Takashi bowed silently before straightening.

"Mitsukuni kun," Tamaki pointed at the small child-like boy. "He's in the same grade as Morinozuka."

"Oh, they put you a few classes ahead is it?" questioned Misa politely.

"No ma'am, I'm the same age as Takashi!" Mitsukuni exclaimed.

_He looks like a cookie elf_, thought Len to himself, noting Mitsukuni's stature and high pitched voice.

Hunny walked up to Mrs. Tsukimori and deposited a large bag into her hands. "It's strawberry cake! The best one could ever taste!"

"Thank you Mitsukuni kun", Misa said with another smile as she placed the bag onto the coffee table.

"And this-" Tamaki said proudly with the air of a father about to declare that his son had disproved Newton's Laws, "Is Haruhi Fujioka, my only daughter!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi wriggled to free herself from Tamaki's death grip.

"She's shy." Tamaki announced to the room.

"So where will all of you be staying?" questioned Len's father looking at the crowd that had gathered in his sitting room.

"We have only three guest bedrooms, but if you all share then-"

"That's all right Tsukimori dono! My family owns the Sunrise hotel here, so all of us have already booked rooms there. You don't' gave to take any trouble," Hunny senpai explained to him.

"Then go already!" Len snapped at the posse of people who had turned up uninvited into his house.

"Len!" His father started in a slightly reprimanding tone, which was cut off by Yuzuru.

"Leave it be Kiyoshi, he's right after all; He had no idea that this lot was arriving."

"We'll see you tomorrow Tama-chan!" Chimed Hunny senpai.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori!"

"Same here." said Kiyoshi.

A few minutes later, the house had been cleared of the host club's members.

**.x.X.x.**

"Leeen, I'm bored! Please can't you let me practice my host skills on you?"

"What cumbersome practice does it take to become a host?" replied Len tartly as he sipped his evening tea.

"You could use the practice! You haven't exactly been treating me like a guest." Tamaki pouted, gripping onto Len's left forearm.

"I don't have the time or the patience for this frivolous and pointless activity. Besides, I have a friend arriving soon whom I have promised to help learn a violin piece."

"You? Having friends over! Well I guess it _is_ possible for a tiger to change its stripes! You _never _used to have friends over."

Len was about to retort when the doorbell rang. Wordlessly, he went to open it.

"Sorry I'm late Tsukimori kun, I got held up at school and-"

"Forget it Hino. It will take you ten minutes to explain what happened, and in that time, we can finish one line of notes."

"Right."

Kahoko stepped over the threshold and waited for Len to give her permission to go upstairs. This was delayed by a sudden flash of golden hair and lilac orbs.

"What fair maiden is this Len?" Tamaki asked as he lightly held Kahoko's hand in his.

"Um…Tsukimori kun?" asked Kahoko unsurely as she took in the beautiful teenage boy who was kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

"Tamaki!" hissed Len in embarrassment as he took in the image of Kahoko's hand in his cousin's. "She's just my friend! She comes for violin lessons!"

"When you said friend, I was never expecting this vision of fair radiance to walk in! What a sight for the eyes you are my darling!" Tamaki used his host's charm to impress the cherry-haired girl in front of him.

Kahoko however, was too stunned to say anything else, not to mention shell-shocked by the way Tamaki had described her. When Tamaki refused to let go, Len walked forward to unglue his hand.

"Len, at least introduce us!" complained the blonde haired boy as his fingertips left their company with Kahoko's skin.

"I don't have any time for this interruption! Hino, upstairs, my room."

"H…hai, Tsukimori kun." Kahoko made a hasty exit by dashing up the stairs.

"Oh, keeping her to yourself eh, Len?" Tamaki asked slyly. "So is she really just a friend…or…perhaps something more?"

"She's my student. A mediocre violin player whom I've agreed to teach."

"Are you sure…?" Tamaki asked pryingly.

"I don't have to justify myself to you." With that, Len turned to climb up the stairs.

"Can I have her if she's not yours?"

Len paused in the act of placing his foot on the first stair.

"No." was all he said before continuing his way up.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks a ton for all your reviews! Glad to know you like the concept of Len and Tamaki being cousins. Please continue to support me and I hope you'll give some of my other stories a try as well! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with college and having some writer's block.**

**SO on with the story...**

**

* * *

**"As I was saying," stated the deep, cool voice of Kira rijichou, "I don't want any mistakes. This occasion is a very important one. Anyone who feels they cannot play up to par have the option saying so right now."

Silence met his words and he took that as an approval from the young musicians. However, he had one small issue to take care of. Firmly he approached the small red-headed girl sitting in the first row. She looked up at him with apprehensive amber eyes; she knew what was coming.

"Your participation won't be needed. You still cannot perform at the level I require." Hino Kahoko's eyes clouded over. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Again Kira?" Questioned Mr. Kanazawa looking highly displeased.

"You said the same thing last time as well before the Silver Jubilee party," Ryotaro added, a dark shadow crossing over his face which indicated a show of temper.

"That's truly not my problem. The fact is she can't play at the same you level the rest of you are on. She will not be needed."

Kahoko felt close to tears. True, the last time such an event had taken place she had been told she needn't participate. But another year was already over and she had been looking forward to performing, only to be denied for the same reason.

"Rijichou, it's our last year at Seisou. Can't you please consider letting Hino chan play?" Hihara now stood up, a plea glittering in his earnest eyes.

Before Kira could respond the door of the music room suddenly opened.

"Lenny Benny just how much longer are you-?" The whole room fell silent as Tamaki made his entrance.

Len quickly turned around in his seat hoping Tamaki hadn't spotted him; what was the idiot doing at Seisou? Unfortunately, Len with his blue hair had been too much of an easy target for Tamaki's hawk eyes. In a blink, he was already next to him and patting his arm.

"How much longer Len?" asked Tamaki as he gazed at his cousin's face.

"Get out!" hissed Len withdrawing from Tamaki's hand. "There's a meeting going on right now!"

"Meeting?" Tamaki looked up to scan the group of faces. "A meeting with who? And without me!"

"With the chairman!"

"Chairman? The chairman's not here right now Lenny Benny why are you so irritable?"

Kira, who decided things had gone far enough now cleared his throat. "Ahem. _I _am the chairman."

Tamaki did an about turn to gawk at Kira. "Gomenesai! I really do beg pardon. Why, I never even suspected you of being a chairman! You look far too young to fill such a post!"

Kira, whose weak point had always been flattery about himself felt oddly heightened at the remark. "My my," he chuckled. "I'm already nearing 33."

"No way! You don't look a day older than 25!"

Len watched dubiously as his cousin grinned at the 'young' Kira rijichou. Did Tamaki have to always openly hand out empty compliments? What he didn't get was why he bothered doing it. What gain was there in handing out a compliment?

"Who are you now?" Kira asked Tamaki.

"I am Suoh Tamaki. Lenny Benny's my cousin!" he added as he tried to pull Len into a one-armed hug. The violin prodigy scooted away from the blonde.

"Stop calling me Lenny Benny!" he snapped as the pianist gave a quiet snicker.

"Suoh?" asked Kira looking at the boy with a different intensity now. "In the sense, you're the boy who will inherit Suoh enterprises?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to run my father's company later. But let's just agree with what you said."

"And Tsukimori kun is your cousin?"

"Yes. His mother is my aunt."

"Tsukimori's cousin?" asked Kazuki who was sitting next to Kahoko.

"Yeah. I met him last week when I went to Len's house for my violin lesson."

"He seems to be the total opposite of Tsukimori," he commented as Tamaki animatedly chatted with their chairman.

"So the Suoh family name is famous too?" Kahoko asked him.

"Yeah. They own a number of large companies and estates. Their position in the business world is almost on equal footing with the Yunokis."

"Then how come Yunoki senpai hasn't bothered talking to him?" Kahoko questioned as she observed her silent long-haired senior.

"The Yunokis and the Suohs are business rivals. You can't expect them to be all chummy now can you?"

"Can we please get on with the event details?" a soft polite voice questioned. The room fell silent as everyone turned to look at Azuma. "I'm sorry," he added, "But I have a bit of a tight schedule today."

"Right. Sorry Yunoki. Now where was I?"

"You were telling us why Hino chan can't participate," Ryotaro clipped out in an irritated voice as their discussion topic came back to mind.

"Ah, correct."

At the mention of Hino, Tamaki turned and within a heartbeat he was next to her holding her hand.

"This beautiful piece of art isn't allowed to participate in your event? It doesn't matter if she can't play! She deserves to stand on stage just for the sake of everyone admiring her beauty!"

As Kahoko's cheeks reddened Len slapped his palm to his forehead. The blonde was really an idiot. Kira would definitely have to reject now. True, Kira had a look which suggested he was going to flatly refuse but instead he said, "She isn't quite on level with the other performers."

"That's not true! Len coaches her every weekend! I heard her playing myself! She plays with these lovely angelic hands to create a melody that is even more beautiful than the hymns sung by God's angels!"

_*golden atmosphere surrounds Tamaki while a harp is heard playing in the background. Glitter falls around him and Kahoko*_

With that being said, Tamaki lightly kissed Kahoko's hand. All the boys resisted the urge to throw their instrument cases at him; it was like a repetition of the 'Kaji incident' that happened at the beginning of this year.

"Back away from her Tamaki!" Len almost shouted as he got out of his seat to pull back his cousin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hino chan is Len's ne? Even if he doesn't want to admit it?" Tamaki asked with a wink.

"I…It's not like that!" Kahoko blurted, turning so deeply red that there was no distinction between her face and her hairline.

Tamaki ignored this before facing Kira. "Kira rijichou, I request you to allow this maiden to play. I assure she can keep with everyone else here."

Kira now tapped his chin. It was never bad to have good contacts with powerful people. The Suoh family would make very promising contacts. He addressed the other students.

"Minna san. What do you all think? Shall we include her?"

"Oh yeah definitely!" consented Kazuki.

"Hmm…She can definitely play a…yawn…pretty tune…" agreed Keiichi.

"With a little practice I think she might be able to keep up," Azuma voiced.

"She can do it. I know she can." This came from Ryotaro.

Everyone looked around at the small teal-haired girl who hadn't made a sound.

"What about you my dear?" asked Tamaki kindly.

Oh…uh…" stuttered Shouko turning pink, "Well…I think Kaho senpai…plays very nicely…"

Len merely nodded his head in approval.

"It's settled then. Hino chan, consider this as grace and practice hard. If you make any slip-ups during the performance…" Kira allowed his voice to trail implying a non-spoken warning.

Kahoko nodded humbly. "Thank you rijichou."

"Well that settles it! All's well that ends well! Now hurry up and come home Lenny Benny, Aunt Misa's making raspberry tort today!"

Len irritably pulled away his sleeve. "I don't really like sweets Tamaki and you know it. Are you trying to say you came all this way to pull me home for the sake of a tort?"

"Sheesh lighten up Len. You can really be a meanie sometimes! But then again…not all can be born with my charm, and my looks. It's both blessing and curse, for God to have created a human as perfect as I in his form. The very heavens…"

"He certainly thinks a lot about himself doesn't he?" Ryotaro asked Len.

The moment the comment was out of his mouth, Tamaki went out of view.

"Where'd he go?" asked Keiichi as he looked sleepily around the room.

"No need to bother yourselves," Len said unconcernedly while jerking a thumb over his shoulder. All of the musicians peered over at the place Len was indicating. Tamaki was hunched over into a huddled shape with his face hidden in a corner of the room.

"Are you sure we needn't worry?" asked Kahoko with a small hint of concern.

"Thank you for your kind thoughts sweet one!" Tamaki said suddenly as he reappeared at Kahoko's elbow, all signs of depression erased.

"Wait, he was just there. How did he-?" Ryotaro tried to reason out.

"As they say, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me!"

"Just out of curiosity rijichou," Azuma cut across Tamaki's monologue. "For what occasion are we playing? You didn't mention that specifically."

"Ah, that's there. The person who will be listening to your performance is someone very close to me. But her taste in music is impeccable and you must show her that my school is learning its music up to a high standard."

"May I ask who the lucky lady is?" Tamaki asked.

Kira smiled softly. "You're going to be performing at my mother's 60th birthday party."

* * *

**Reviews encourage me to update faster ^_^**

**So press that little button and leave me feedback!**


End file.
